


Wrong Target

by TheGabbing



Series: My Miraculous Fanfiction [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Modern Assassins, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing Marinette was better at than lying, stealing, and murder, and that was loving Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Target

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I found hiding in my tumblr.

Marinette sharpened her knife as she waited for the assassin across from her to wake up. It took all of her energy to drag him into the abandoned warehouse but she didn’t want to risk any innocent stumbling upon them while she tortured him for information. One slip up and she wouldn’t know who sent him to kill Adrien and she needed that information.

Alya said she would keep the Bureau from sticking their nose in what she was doing but she still didn’t have long. There was only so much that Alya could do before somebody got suspicious of where Marinette was. Being the best assassin in the Bureau had its downfalls.

After inspecting her knife, she got up and removed the bag she put over the assassins head. In general, there was nothing remarkable about him. He wasn’t exceptionally young or old and he was nowhere near to competing with her body count. She had worked with him once or twice before, when the bureau hired outside of their trusted people.

Taking the knife and gently putting it against his neck, she watched as he slowly came to consciousness. As soon as he felt the knife against his throat he tensed. His eyes slowly opened and when he saw that it was her standing with the knife to his throat, the color drained from his face.

“Ladybug.” Lucas said, his voice quivering with fear.

“Oh please, Lucas. We both know that I’m going to kill you. You can call me Marinette.” His mouth opened, probably to beg for his life, but Marinette just tightened her grip on her knife and pressed it further against his throat. Blood seeped from the cut, running down her knife and arm. “Tell me who sent you to kill Adrien Agreste.”

Lucas bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. “I can’t.”

“Bullshit.” Marinette growled before pushing her knife back into its clip on her waist and grabbing him by the hair. She had no worry about him attacking her because she had broken all of his fingers and both his wrists during the fight to get him in her trunk. Though, she probably could have done it without injuring him, she took a little satisfaction in hurting him as much as she could. If she had the time, she would torture him for days, but Adrien would be disappointed if she missed his address to Paris. He wanted her there beside him when he announced that he was running to become the Mayor of Paris.

He whimpered as she dragged him over to the trough of water she had prepared. “You have a choice here, Lucas.” Marinette snarled. “You can tell me who hired you and where to find them right now and I’ll only drown you. I’ve heard it’s peaceful after you lose consciousness. Or, you tell me later. And that will mean that I will either let you bleed to death, set you on fire, or bury you alive.”

“Please, I didn’t know.” Lucas begged. Marinette shoved his head down into the trough. His arms flailed as he attempted to fight against her but she kept her hand on her head until she saw him suck in water. Pulling him out roughly, Lucas began to cough up water.

“You’ve lost the choice of being drowned.” Marinette growled before shoving his head back under the water. She could see him attempt to scream and she found herself smiling. It wasn’t often she tortured her targets, and when she did, she gave them a quick death after she got the information. Now, she was thinking about whether it would be more painful for him to be set on fire or for him to bleed to death.

As she felt him start to fight back less, she pulled him back out. “You know, I wonder how much I can kill you and then resuscitate you before you die.” Lucas’s face was covered in water but there was no telling how much of that was the water and how much was his tears for fear. “What do you think, Lucas? Five times? Four?” She snorted, “I’d say five, you’re nothing if not a pathetic money seeking eel.”

“I didn’t know he was your target. Please. I won’t take you-” Before Lucas could even finish his sentence, Marinette slammed his head against the edge of the trough. His face came back bloody. His nose was surely broken.

“He isn’t my target.” Marinette hissed, insulted. She had taken out genocidal rulers and pathetic dictators. She had taken out presidents and ignorant middle men. But not once had she ever killed someone as innocent as Adrien. “He is my husband.”

Marinette could barely hear him whisper a pray to his deity before she began to drag him over to the other side of the warehouse. “I came up with a new idea.” She explained as she dragged him. He cried harder and prayed faster.

Stopping at one of the long hooks hanging from the ceiling, she bent down and grabbed Lucas’s head. She forced him to look at the hook. “Now. One last chance. Tell me where I can find the people who want my husband dead or I will hang you on that hook.”

“It’s the Bureau. The Bureau made me. They contacted me and told me to take him out. I didn’t know it was because of you. Please, please don’t kill me.”

Her fist clenched at her side. The Bureau. Of course it was them. Alya had told her something was going on but she was refused access to the mission. She should have known that they were going after Adrien. Their assassins weren’t allowed to have family, normally. It was a distraction. Marinette stood back up and pushed Lucas onto the ground. Killing him would let the Bureau know that she knows that they sent an assassin after Adrien. She slammed her foot down on Lucas’s knee, hearing a loud snap as she broke the knee cap. His scream filled her ears. Then again… she didn’t really care if they did know. She was their best assassin and if they wanted to go after her family, they would have a war.

Leaning down next to Lucas, she turned him over. “I’m sorry I have to do this to you. I know you didn’t know. But I’ll give you a good death, better than the men who made you do this.” Lucas struggled, attempting to wiggle away from her. Marinette took out her knife and pushed it into his chest, watching the life drain from his eyes.

Whether it took a month or a year, she swore destroy the bureau and anyone who sided with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Should I continue? Let me know <3
> 
> As always, I appreciate every single bookmark, kudos, comment, and subscribe. My tumblr is defectivegems.


End file.
